


Knights In Shining Armor

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AHOT6 - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1240633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The little rose of the group, Ray, is being picked on, and the guys always cue their entrances perfectly, coming in to act like knights in shining armor, saving the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knights In Shining Armor

**Author's Note:**

> My first AHot6 oneshot.. There wasn't a prompt, I just came up with this.

Just walking down the hall of the Austin high school, trying to get to the courtyard to meet up with the group during their perfectly matched up free periods, the 5 guys the young Puerto Rican had been in in love with for almost a year. The group was split into 2, Jack, Ryan, and Geoff being seniors while Michael, Gavin, and Ray himself were only sophomores. They were an odd group, but they all were in love.

Ray bit his lip, taking the long way around the science building to meet up with the group, music from Green Day blasting loudly in his ears, blocking out the world. He just hummed along softly, a hand resting on his bag, which had been flung over a shoulder, barely hanging onto his shoulder. He was calm, calm until his bag was suddenly jerked away from him, taking the headphones that were connected to the phone inside. His ears stung slightly from the harsh tug as he whipped around, only to be pushed up against the side of the science building. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place, quite literally.

The person holding Ray against the building was just who he thought it would be. Alex Night, the popular stereotypical jock, built with the muscles, major ego, and a group of followers, following his every command. He was a jerk to Ray, had been bullying him in the beginning of high school, teasing him and the occasional punch or kick.

"Well, if isn’t it our little rose?” Alex teased, the nickname struck fury deep inside the shorter of the two. ‘Little Rose’ was his nickname from the guys, and what was the worst part of being called that was no one but the group knew it. How did the jackass jock know it? It was a mystery that was stuck in Ray’s mind.

Ray tried to pull away, but was unsuccessful. He wanted to speak, but his vocal cords refused to make a sound.

Alex just chuckled, tsking. “Looks like Little Rose is angry, wonder if it has thorns.” 2 of the many followers Alex had were beside him, holding his arms against the building, effectively trapping him. Ray was about to hiss back at him, but it was blocked by a punch to the gut. He just groaned, being shoved up against the building even rougher.

"Looks like he doesn’t have thorns," Alex teased once more, only whispering inches away from his ear. "How sad." It ended with another punch to the gut, this time harder. The wind was knocked out of the Puerto Rican easily, the panic rising in his chest.

"Where’s your little lovers to save you now?" Punch. "They probably don’t miss you-" Punch. "They don’t care about you-" Punch, and a kick to the groin. "You worthless fag." Each few words were ended with a punch to the gut, forming bruises. Ray could see it, his gut tomorrow, colored with dark purples and browns. His vision was blurring, panic and fear locking up his body.

"Hey! Listen to me when I’m speaking to you, you freak!" A slap to the face. Ray’s glasses flew from their resting position on the bridge of his nose, landing on the ground. He could hear them crack, and winced painfully. His torso was nothing but a mass of bruises, which caused pain to replace the panic and fear. He was just about to let out the first noise he’s made, a cry for help, when he heard the most heavenly noise.

"Get the fuck away from him!" He knew that yell from anywhere. Michael. Instantly, his arms were dropped, and Ray fell to the ground harshly. There was mass footsteps, ones running away, which he assumed were the bullies, then a few coming towards him. His vision was spotty and terrible, barely able to see the ones he loved in front of him.

"Oh my god," He heard Geoff’s soft voice, and a pair of arms wrapping around his waist. "I’m sorry we didn’t find you sooner…" The knot in the Puerto Rican’s stomach twisted more, making the pain worse. He let out a muffled cry, muffled by Geoff’s neck.

"Pick him up! He needs to go home," He heard Ryan say, which a bit of anger in his voice.

"Michael, please don’t go after him.." Gavin’s soft voice stuck out the most, which assumed that he was trying to calm down the most likely fuming Michael. Ray let out a groan as he was lifted up off the ground, held in Geoff’s strong, comforting arms. The voices of the guys blurred a little, only able to hear the sound of their voices, not the words.

The other 5 had completely forgotten about the remainder of the school day, their minds only full of worries about the young lad. Jack started up the car, all piling in with Ray still in Geoff’s arms.

"I’m sorry Ray," The tattooed man whispered in his ear, trying to calm him. "I’m sorry I didn’t find you sooner. You wouldn’t have the bruises, the pain…"

"You don’t have to be sorry," Ray finally found his voice, which made all of the small worried chatter stop. "It was an accident, something out of your hands…"

"This wasn’t an accident." Jack hissed out, and from what Ray could see, he was gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were white. "We could’ve prevented it, we could’ve come and walked with you out of class, stopped the assholes from touching you! Now they’ll have it!"

"Don’t think like that Jack!" Gavin piped up, "Getting back at them won’t make it any better!" Ray heard a small growl from Jack, and a whisper from Ryan. His vision suddenly went foggy again, and he heard Geoff say something loudly before going out like a light.

"He’s going out!"

The next time Ray’s eyes opened, he was in bed, with all of his lovers around him. He blinked lazily, looking at all of their worried faces as they looked down at him. Gavin was the first to make a move, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

"Thank god you’re okay." The Brit’s accented words made Ray’s fear melt away. All of them said soft little things, ‘You’ll be fine’ ‘We love you’ ‘We were so worried’… Finally, the Puerto Rican spoke.

"Do any of you guys have my glasses? I can’t see for shit." He caused a little murmur of chuckling, but no one said yes, or handed them to him.

"We… Um.. Sorta lost them." Michael sighed a little. Ray bit his lip.

"Oh… They were cracked anyway…" He whispered. Geoff and Jack shared a glance at each other, both looking slightly upset. A silence fell over them, no one spoke anything. Ray snuggled into Geoff’s side, resting his head on his stomach.

"I love you guys. Even if you were late at saving me, you guys saved me. If you didn’t come I would’ve gotten worse." Ray whispered softly, pulling the covers over himself. All of them smiled a little bit.

"Were we like… Your knights in shining armor?" Gavin asked happily, bouncing a little on the bed just from the thought of it.

"Yeah, you guys were, and are my knights in shining armor," Ray nodded, curling up a little. Gavin just squealed, kissing Ray’s forehead.

"Just continue being here, alright?" The sleepy Puerto Rican murmured.

"Of course," Jack said softly, all of them nodding and whispering their responses. A lazy smile crossed Ray’s face as he drifted off into sleep. The rest snuggled together, all falling asleep. It would be annoying the next morning, they assumed, since Ray would find out just exactly how much damage he received to his torso, but for now, he was happy.

He was surrounded by the people he loved, and who loved him. They were,

His knights in shining armor.


End file.
